33
Number 33 = 11 *3 Factors: 1,3, 11 , 33 33 is a 2-almost prime. 33/6 The designation 33/6 in numerology refers to the Life Path 33 which is a "master number" of Life Path 6. However, it also is used by the KKK, since K is the 11th letter of the English alphabet and 3*11 = 33 and apparently the "/6" designates that the Klan is in its sixth historical erahttps://www.adl.org/education/references/hate-symbols/336. In the bible there are three passages designated as 33/6: Isaiah 33:6: "He will be the sure foundation for your times, a rich store of salvation and wisdom and knowledge; the fear of the Lord is the key to this treasure." Psalm 33:6: "By the word of the Lord the heavens were made, their starry host by the breath of his mouth." Jeremiah 33:6: “‘Nevertheless, I will bring health and healing to it; I will heal my people and will let them enjoy abundant peace and security. 7 I will bring Judah and Israel back from captivityb and will rebuild them as they were before.Category:Numbers Category:Palindromes Category:Almost Prime Numbers Category:Years Category:History Numerology Of this page This page was number 1940 on this wiki. 33 AD The purported year of death for Yeshua ben Joseph aka Jesus Christ. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AD_33 "AD 33 (XXXIII) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. At the time, it was known in the Roman world as the Year of the Consulship of Ocella and Sulla (or, less frequently, year 786 ''Ab urbe condita). The denomination AD 33 for this year has been used since the early medieval period, when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in the world for naming years." Events https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AD_33#Events Roman Empire * Servius Sulpicius Galba is a Roman Consul.1 * Emperor Tiberius founds a credit bank in Rome.2 * A financial crisis hits Rome, due to poorly chosen fiscal policies. Land values plummet, and credit is increased. These actions lead to a lack of money, a crisis of confidence, and much land speculation. The primary victims are senators, knights and the wealthy. Many aristocratic families are ruined. China * Although the usurpation of Wang Mang and the Chimei Rebellion are behind him, Emperor Guangwu now faces a new threat to the Han Dynasty: the Rebellion of Gongsun Shu in the Sichuan province. Gongsun's naval forces are unsuccessful against Han General Cen Peng, so Gongsun decides to fortify his position by blockading the entire Yangtze River with a large floating pontoon bridge, complete with floating fortified posts. He erects forts on both banks of the river for further missile fire and protects his barrier with a large boom. After Cen Peng is unable to break through, he constructs several "castle ships" with high ramparts and ramming vessels known as "colliding swoopers", which break through Gongsun's lines and allow Cen to quell his rebellion. Gongsun Shu is totally defeated three years later. Deaths * April 3 – Jesus of Nazareth, (possible date of the crucifixion)6789 (born ''circa 4 BC) The other possible date supported by a number of scholars is April 7, AD 30.10 References Category:Christianity Category:Jesus